


Guilty Pleasure

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Guilty Pleasures, Keep It Secret, M/M, Off world, Pleasuring, Stealing, bloopers, keep it safe, shinanagins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When off world Teal'c suddenly realizes that he is missing something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

ADF

 

Daniel Jackson awoke to what his dazed coming-back-to-life brain, which was sluggish due to getting hardly any sleep off world that night, thought might be two professional wrestlers going head to head for the championship belt.  Groggy as hell from his late night watch shift over his teammates camp, he refused to open his eyes…just yet.  The archeologist was damn sure that he deserved at least ten more minutes of shut eye and he was pretty certain that there were no muscle bound men in tight fitting spandex, greased to the nines, trying to out match one another for a belt on the planet P56 668, half way across the galaxy from the WWF.  There had to be some reasonable explanation for the sounds coming from outside of the tent that he shared with the Colonel.

 

Daniel squinted his eyes shut, his brain still resolute in its position to remain off line, and brought a hand up from under the military issued sleeping bag to pinch the bridge of his nose, where he could feel a headache coming on.  He tried to ignore the scuffling and shuffling sounds, which only seemed to grow louder and more veracious as time passed, and rolled over onto his side, curling slightly into the more comfortable fetal position.  As his body shifted against the cotton lining of the inside of the sleeping bag it came to the archeologist’s attention that he was slightly naked.

 

Daniel felt the smile curling the edge’s of his full lips although he didn’t want to spare the brainpower now to remember the previous nights frivolities.   In truth, he was still sore from Jack’s experimenting.  Eyes still stubbornly closed to the awakening world outside, the scientist didn’t have to look to know that his lover had already exited their tent.  The Colonel was always one to take the early morning watch shift, something to do with starting the day off right and the way that the sun crested over the horizon that couldn’t keep Jack in bed.  Daniel was used to being alone in the mornings and knew that Jack must still be scouting their perimeter if his voice was absent from the clamor outside.

 

Sam and Teal’c were both up and at it too.  The confident feminine voice of his fellow scientist was dispersed with the sliding and shifting movements, making the archeologist actually question if the rest of his team wasn’t starting to pack up camp.  It didn’t bother him if they were.  If there was any immediate reason Jack would have been all over his ass, hustling him to get a move on.  Daniel still needed at least five more minutes of sleep.  His body shifted and rolled to his opposite side, away from the noise his teammates were making outside.  Again, he felt the deep ache of last nights lovemaking.  Jack had out done himself.  Being off world always seemed to go two ways with the Colonel.  He was either frigid or horny as hell.  The scientist had tried to come up with a means of predicting which way the coin would land but his lover still seemed to surprise him every time, rendering his research moot. 

 

Frigid always meant no touching, no looking, no nothing.  There would be make-up sex later to remedy the disappointment.  And horny always meant stolen kisses, hidden groping, and Jack being mischievous.  In some ways the frigid times were easier to handle—Daniel knew what to expect because they always ended the same way.  But the horny times were more fun—Daniel could count on nothing, it was new and exciting every time.  Jack was dangerously sexy and the more adrenalin that fueled their love making the better—no matter how they got the rush. Last night had been especially…different.

 

When the Colonel was horny, he would do just about anything to up the ante.  Being caught was the ultimate failure.  They had been making love this way off world off-and-on for months and had so far never failed.  Sam and Teal’c seemed oblivious to the secret carnal world of the other tent in their encampment.  And so, Jack had taken now and then to stealing—stealing things to include in their pleasure.

 

The archeologist felt a different kind of ache.  The thoughts that he was recalling were sending a few more messages to other places of his body that he didn’t intend and now he was fully erect, as well as naked and alone. 

 

There was another loud bang and then a loud snapping sound, like a tarp flapping in the wind.  Daniel exhaled sharply, irritation at both his erection and his lack of sleep forcing him to realize there was no use trying anymore.  It sure sounded as though the other tent was being dismantled in a damn hurry.  Resigned to his fate the man swallowed his grumbles and pushed back the top of the sleeping bag to swing his naked legs out into the chill air of the alien planet.  The scientist navigated the tent in a half blind attempt to grab his boxers and fatigues, snatching his glasses from the front pocket of his bag before he burst out the front of his tent to figure out what all the commotion was.

 

Daniel lurched from the opening in the tent just in time to hear Teal’c stoically speaking to the stone-faced Colonel, “I seem to have misplaced my staff weapon, O’Niell.”

 

Daniel felt his face grow hot.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Bloopers: 
> 
> 1) Daniel lurched from the opening in the tent just in time to hear Teal’c stoically speaking to the stone faced Colonel, “I seem to have misplaced my staff weapon, O’Niell.”
> 
> Daniel felt his face grow hot. From over Teal’s shoulder Carter’s sharp cold eyes glanced in the scientist’s direction, locking on his flushed cheeks like the cross hair’s of a high-powered rifle finding its target. The man swallowed his hard—failing miserably to hide his shame.
> 
> “Missing did you say?” Jack answered lamely, buying time as his brain gears grinded to find a safe way to resolve the predicament. Carter’s gaze flipped from Daniel to her CO, just as Jack hitched a thumb over his shoulder and barley able to keep the stutter from his voice he asked the Jaffa, “Did you check…ugh…”
> 
> Carter’s answer was swift, short, and direct. “Did you check Daniel’s ass?”
> 
> 2) Daniel lurched from the opening in the tent just in time to hear Teal’c stoically speaking to the stone-faced Colonel, “O’Niell, I must insist that you retrieve my weapon from DanielJackson’s anus.”
> 
> Daniel felt his face grow hot.
> 
> 3) What do you think? Make us a blooper! Make us laugh!


End file.
